


A Sudden Bout of Amnesia

by SpaceLord



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Featuring in the Tales of the University, Gen, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceLord/pseuds/SpaceLord
Summary: Sometimes you walk into a room and forget what your intention had been.This is not quite a comparable situation.





	A Sudden Bout of Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> I got into Fallen London several years ago and enjoyed it quite a bit. But as what happens with many of my interests, it waned, and I was on less and less before not logging on for over a year. I recently got back into it and found that I didn't remember most of what I was in the middle of. Thankfully the wikia is run by wonderful people and had more than enough info for me to catch myself back up, but I thought it would be amusing to make it canon that my character had forgotten everything as well. 
> 
> Too bad she doesn't have the internet to help her out like I do.

The woman at the desk starts when a sharp rapping of the door pierces the otherwise silent atmosphere. Confusion clouds her mind, as though the knocking had just pulled her from a deep slumber without giving her time to adjust back to the waking world. And perhaps that _was_ just what happened, for she can't seem to recall what had previously been occupying all of her attention. There are papers strewn before her on a desk, the desk itself appeared to be in an office-like room, and the woman could not say for certain what the papers were for or what she was supposed to be doing here. Wherever “here” was.

The door creaks open despite no invitation to come in. A distinctly indistinct fellow peers through the small gap between the door and its frame. He doesn't seem surprised to see her there, so at least she hadn't just been caught somewhere she shouldn't be. 

“Ah, I thought you might still be here,” he says while, once again before being invited to, opening the door wider to allow himself room to cross the threshold. The door remains open, so either no one else is around or what he has to say isn’t something he feels needs to be kept private. “I wanted to check in on how things were going.”

Trying her best to not stare stupidly at him, the woman flicks her gaze down to the papers below. Perhaps skimming a few over will help jog her memory? Her quick glance reveals some details about a few different people: their whereabouts and routine, if they noticed anything out of the ordinary, their relation to some Senior Reader. And that’s when it clicks.

She remembers finding the Senior Reader’s body (and the blood that spilled from his empty eye sockets). She remembers taking the job to investigate with the promise of being allowed to start her new Department (and the strange Correspondence Stones with symbols that haunt her dreams). She remembers interviewing staff and students and porters (and that man who met with a devil). 

For the time being, it's enough.

Dark eyes look back up to the man who had undoubtedly interrupted her work on the investigation. “Slowly, at the moment, but they’re still going. I conducted several interviews today and I have notes to sort through.”

He nods solemnly in return. It’s difficult to tell if it’s genuine or not. Frankly, she can’t even remember if he’s still on her suspect list. “Well, I’ll leave you to your work then. I do hope that this business will be resolved soon. Goodnight.” With that, the man leaves her office, and thankfully has the decency to close the door behind him.

With a long suffering sigh, she closes her eyes. Trying to solve a murder was going to be difficult if this sudden memory loss turned out to be a regular occurrence. She steels herself and then open her eyes again to look at the sea of papers before her. Well, better try and figure out where she left off; it was going to be a long night.


End file.
